


Flocon

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Acting, Crossdressing, Ficlet, M/M, Silly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Il avait attendu anxieux que le pari terminât pour demander à son copain qu’en pensait, en lui lançant des regards de temps en temps pour essayer de lire ses réactions.Et cet état d’esprit l’avait accompagné jusqu’à quelques minutes de la fin.Après il y avait été cette scène, et il avait vu tout s’effondrer comme un château de cartes.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Flocon

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Flocon**

Yamada était assis sur le canapé, le plus loin possible de Daiki.

Il était renfrogné, il avait les bras croisés et une expression qu’il espérait semblât le plus indigné possible.

C’était samedi soir, et il venait de passer à l’antenne le premier pari de Risou no Musuko.

Il avait attendu anxieux que le pari terminât pour demander à son copain qu’en pensait, en lui lançant des regards de temps en temps pour essayer de lire ses réactions.

Et cet état d’esprit l’avait accompagné jusqu’à quelques minutes de la fin.

Après il y avait été _cette_ scène, et il avait vu tout s’effondrer comme un château de cartes.

Daiki avait écarquillé les yeux et la bouche, en restant avec une expression bouleversé pour plusieurs seconds.

Et après, il avait ri.

Tellement fort de pleurer, il tenait les mains sur l’estomac et se tordrait sur le canapé, comme s’il ne pût pas arrêter.

Le pari avait déjà fini, et il était encore là, incapable d’arrêter.

Yamada l’avait regardé de travers, irrité pour sa réaction.

Il savait qu’il s’aurait moqué de lui pour s’être déguisé en femme – le fait que le costume fût entièrement de dentelle n’aidait pas – mais il ne pouvait pas éviter de se sentir mal à l’aise, parce qu’il n’avait pas pensé que cette image le pût faire rire tellement.

Ça faisait des minutes, quand il vit Arioka se calmer assez pour s’approcher.

« Je suis désolé, Ryo-chan. Vraiment, je suis désolé. » il lui dit, avec d’un air qui n’avait pas rien de désolé. « C’était un flocon, ce que tu avais sur la tête ? » il ajouta après, en recommençant à rire.

Yamada lui donna un coup sur le bras, assez fort.

« Je suis heureux que tu aies aimé le drama à tel point que tout ce sur quoi tu te peux concentrer c’est ce fichu flocon. » il lui dit, ironique, en levant un sourcil.

Daiki essaya de récupérer. Il ferma les yeux pour un moment, en reprenant son souffle et en prenant un air le plus sérieux possible.

« Je suis désolé, tu as raison. » il lui dit, en inspirant profondément et en s’approchant autre fois ; il lui mit un bras autour les épaules, et lui tira vers soi-même. « J’ai aimé bien le drama. Vraiment, beaucoup, je te jure. Et… j’ai été seulement pris par surprise par la façon comme tu étais vêtu. C’est tout. » il termina, en haussant les épaules.

Ryosuke détendit un peu son expression.

« Vraiment l’as-tu aimé bien ? » il murmura, peu convaincu.

Daiki rit, en hochant la tête.

« Ouais, je l’ai aimé. Et après, dans l’ensemble... » il sourit, espiègle. « Vêtu dans cette façon tu n’étais pas si mal. » il lui dit, et le plus jeune ne put pas éviter de lui donner autre coup, plus doux.

Il se blottit contre lui, en souriant.

Il ne réussit pas à lui dire que c’était seulement le premier pari, qu’il allait à être vêtu de façons bien pire, et que le flocon était le meilleur que lui avait arrivé.

Jusqu’à la fin du drama, il décida que le samedi soir ils seraient allés à dîner au restaurant.

C’était mieux pour la santé mentale de tous les deux. 


End file.
